England's Pirate Adventure
by Specterfae
Summary: Upon finding pirate stuff in Arthur's attic, Baby America and Baby Canada decide that they all need to shove off and become pirates. They just didn't expect what would happen on their trip.


"Look at this!" Baby America said excitedly, as he picked up a large steel rapier off the attic floor.

"Whoa," his baby brother Canada gasped in amazement, wide-eyed. "Put it down big brother Alfred, I'm scared of sharp things!" baby Canada shuddered at the sight of the sword tip near his nose.

"You mean this sword!" He said trying to scare his baby brother. He came forward with the weapon and Matthew backed away fearfully.

"Stop right there Alfred!" Alfred turned and dropped the sword. England who had just stepped into the attic gave him a glare, one which Alfred knew all to well, the kind that stops your heart cold… "ALFRED F. JONES, WHY ARE YOU SCARING MATTHEW?" He bellowed.

Alfred stuttered in fear, " I-I-I didn't mea-"

" ALFRED DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" England yelled. Little Matthew ran to England and hugged him,

"Calm down daddy, you yell too much at Alfred." England took a minute to calm down, when he looked up he saw Alfred was sniffling, his eyes filled with tears, and his cheeks red.

" I'm sorry I yelled Alfred it's just I don't want you two hurt, you mean too much too me." He looked at the two kids. Alfred who still had tear-filled eyes ran up to England and hugged him along with Matthew. England loved these two kids ever since he found them in the new land "Alfred?"

"Yes," he looked up at him and sniffed.

"Apologize to Canada."

Alfred turned and hugged his brother "I'm sorry Matthew." After the brief hug Matthew looked to England, " Why is there a sword up here England?"

"Oh right, well it's actually called a rapier, anyways I used to be a pirate. You know finding treasure, sailing the seas in my huge ship, eating fish. It was fun." Alfred raised his hand way up high. "Yes Alfred" England sighed.

"Why'd you quit being a pirate I mean you liked being one right?" America questioned

"Good question Alfred, you see my crew and I rode into some fog and for days we couldn't find land so the crew got angry at me for I was their captain. So they tried to mutiny me, and they threw me over board and days passed as I swam until I saw an island it seemed abandoned. And the odd part was my ship came to the island a day later and it was empty so I sailed back home and lived normally until I found you two in the new land." He looked up at the two kids they were asleep Alfred woke up in such a startle that it woke up Matthew. "Did you two listen?"

"Yes."

"You talked about being an pilot," replied Canada.

"I WAS A PIRATE NOT A PILOT!" England shouted.

"Whatever." A sleepy America replied.

"Where is your pirate suit then?" Matthew questioned. "I'll be back in a minute." England stepped out of the attic and Alfred excitedly began to time the older nation. Matthew moved away from his brother who was still swinging the old rapier around as he timed England.

"I'm back you two," said England as he stepped in wearing a pirate suit. "You liar," shouted Alfred. "It's been twelve minutes and forty eight seconds!" England just plainly stared at the kid. "You timed me?" "Yes" the proud country replied, standing defiantly. "Where did you get that suit," Matthew questioned. "It was in my wardrobe," England replied. "You sure you didn't get it from Turkey," Alfred pressed. "Isn't that a bird," Matthew asked England.

"How does Alfred know Turkey, Matthew," a dazed England asked. "He's looking through our window over there," Alfred shouted scared of the creepy masked man, fogging the window with his breath. Matthew hid behind England as he stared at the odd nation on the window.

Upon being seen, Turkey jumped off the window and broke his fall with his arm; which upon landing made a loud SNAP, England had no doubt, Turkey had broken his arm. "Is the scary man gone papa England," little Matthew asked shakily. "I'm pretty sure he won't come back for a long time," awkwardly replied England.

Scared, England grabbed his kids and brought them to his living room. "Hey England can you be a pirate again," Alfred excitedly asked. "How could I become a Pirate again, I have no crew." "We can be your crew," an excited Canada announced. "We have no ship," England said. England saw Alfred wasn't inside the house. He heard a BOOM, and looked out the window and couldn't believe it. Alfred was dragging a ship and not just any ship the one he used to use.

"Okay so we could become pirates, but why?"

"Because there's treasure," America stated.

"And there's nothing else to do," Matthew added. England's eyes were fixated on these two kids staring at him puppy pouting.

"Okay, we can be pirates… But, you would have to listen to me the whole time, and have to eat fruits, vegetables, and fish. So is it a deal?"

"Deal," The duo announced.

So the three packed clothes, foods, but mostly water which was saved in barrels. They also bought pirate clothes, which was packed with regular clothes. They also bought extra adult sized clothes.

Unfortunately everybody was at the docks. "I can't believe you two talked me into doing this," England murmured.

"Come on England it'll be fun," the young American said excitedly.

"HELP!" An odd voice shouted. England turned around, and saw a rather peculiar sight. Austria was running through the docks, and the people behind him would fall down after being passed. England looked harder.

"GET BACK HERE." England saw Hungary running after Austria… with a blow dart tube.

"Stop the ship!" Austria yelled. England threw a rope ladder down to the terrified nation below. "Thanks a ton," Austria said. Austria climbed at a breakneck pace up the ladder. Their plan backfired when Hungary started climbing the ladder.

England stretched his arm out to Austria. "You won't get away that easily!" Hungary screamed. Just when Austria grabbed England's arm a dart flew right in his butt.

"OUUUCHH!" Austria yelped out of pain, a second later he was knocked out…cold.

"Alfred help me get him up, Matthew get my sword."

Hungary was already half way to Austria! "Pull, Alfred, pull." Alfred got Austria on the ship just as Hungary swiped at his leg. "Here's your sword England," puffed a very tired Matthew.

"Ah, good." England sliced the ladder.

"I will get you Austria, I WILLLLLLLLL" SPLOOSH Hungary swam to the dock and gave England the finger.

"Papa England, That lady was scary, I see why he ran from her," Matthew shakily said. England approached the still lying nation and pulled the dart from his rear.

"Hungary's special knockout serum keeps people knocked out for five hours. Made for me to knockout Austria. If it misses and your not Austria, sorry," he read from the side of the dart.

England was shocked. "I'm surprised by this," England said hesitantly. "Why: because her serum is very effective," Alfred asked.

"Because she stalks Austria," asked Matthew.

"No, no, no; I'm surprised she wrote all this on a tiny dart," England said. He shook the dart, pretty full, he would keep this in his nightstand for the next time the two boys decided they needed to stay up and roughhouse.


End file.
